Don't Make Sydney Angry
by CreativeStuff
Summary: Sydney's temper control had always been with her, and Adrian has always been there to break it. At the court, with Eddie, Angeline, Jill, Lissa, Christian, and Rose there to see it, Adrian compels Sydney into having feelings for Dimitri, and when Sydney breaks out of the compulsion, she is very, very, angry.


I was eating... Yes, eating, when I thought of this. I was just like, what if Rose's love faded for Dimitri and she went to Adrian? I toyed with the idea, but I let it go. It would be unrealistic, even if they were fictional characters. But I still wanted to play around with the idea, so I came up with this. Hope you like. :-)  
-Reminder of my age: 10-

Sydney's perspective-  
I entered the room where Queen Vasilisa called me, and found Eddie, Jill, Angeline, Adrian, Rose, Christopher... no, Christian. Yes, that was it, Christian, and Dimitri lounging around. All of them looked torwards me with bored expressions. Seems like me coming through the door is the most interesting thing that's happened in a while.

"Hey Sydney," Jill said. I nodded torwards her in greeting, and smiled. Adrian looked at me with a smirk, and I met his eyes.

"Why Sage, are you here to entertain me? I have some ideas on how, but we'll need to go upstairs to my bed," Adrian said. I glared at him, and Dimitri shook his head in disapproval. Vasilisa, Rose, Angeline and Eddie gagged.

"Adrian," I smiled pleasantly. "I would fall flat off the face of the earth before I would get in a bed with you," I said, eyeing him. Rose high-fived me.

"Nice one, but isn't it against Alchemist rules to joke around?" She teased. I grinned at her, using the same line as one that I'd said before.

"Sometimes it's necessary," I replied. Dimitri wrapped his arms around Rose's waist. She smiled and looked up at him lovingly, and they just gazed into each other's eyes. I felt uncomfortable; like I shouldn't be witnessing this, even though they were really just looking at each other.

Eddie, Jill, and Angeline started to chat, which left me, Christian, Vasilisa, Rose and Dimitri in silence. "So, what's been going on back in Palm Springs? When you were there of course," Vasilisa asked.

"It's been... interesting, your majesty," I said.

"No no, just Lissa please," Lissa said.

"Of course your- er, Lissa," I caught myself and bit my lip. Adrian studied us, and I felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

"What?" I blurted out. Adrian locked eyes with me, and he had a look of pure amusement. I scowled, and opened my mouth to speak, when he answered.

"It's just... your interesting. Mind if I test something out on you?" He asked. I looked at him. Test... something out on me? Was he going to- no, he couldn't.

"Adrian, you can't-" I protested, but he cut me off.

"Nothing like that Sage, I promise," he said. I agreed then, and bit my lip. He whispered something to Rose, and Rose opened her mouth to protest, a look of outrage on her face, but it melted away when he said something else. Rose walked over to Dimitri and whispered something in his ear, and he nodded. What was going on?

Adrian looked at me in the eye. I locked my eyes with his, unable to turn away. It was like drowning- drowning in those seas of green.

"Sage, I want you to want Belikov, show him how much you love him," he said. I was dazed, and Dimitri was about to protest, but I leapt at him.

He was a lot stronger then me and was about to pull me off, when I kissed him. Of course, he didn't kiss me back. He was in love with Rose; but right now that didn't matter. I wanted him more than anything, wanted to kiss his lips, wanted to-

Suddenly reality returned back to me. Then shock. I jumped off of Dimitri as fast as I could, my face all red with embarrassment. Everyone was staring at me. Then, I realized something. Adrian had compelled me, but I broke out of it. My face got even redder, but this time it was with anger.

"ADRIAN. IVASHKOV." I walked up to him. Angeline looked unfazed; this kind of thing was normal to her.  
"He's a dead man," Angeline said shamelessly. I stormed out the door, and returned quickly, with very, VERY, thick books with hard covers in my hands. Adrian looked fearful. I threw one at him, and he leapt out of the way just in time to avoid being flattened into a pancake. The book instead slammed into the wall, and proving how angry I was, went through the wall. Jill cowered back in fear.

"Sydney's scary when she's angry," she whimpered, and Lissa wore a look of pure amusement. Adrian was practically running around the room.

I picked up another book and this time, hit him in the head and knocked him out. I huffed, and everyone looked at me in astonishment.

"You," Rose said.

"Just knocked Adrian Ivashkov out with a book, and your human," Dimitri finished. I crossed my arms shamelessly.

"Tch. Lesson learned: don't make me angry. I have plenty of other ways to get back at him, like ruining his 'designer' hair," I said. I was honestly still calming down, so right now I was acting like how Rose would act everyday.

"Wow, something I would've said. Well done Sydney, you could duplicate me. Now we just need to do the impossible; make a copy of Dimitri and you could be me, of course, the impossible is always possible with us," Rose said.

Dimitri gazed at her lovingly, and pecked her on her lips. He then muttered, "She's so fierce, I bet we could take her on a Strigoi killing mission." His voice was just loud enough for me to hear. Rose grinned.

"Hey, maybe we should-" Rose started.

"Don't even think about it, Roza."


End file.
